


With You

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College student Tobirama, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: Tobirama has trouble coming up with the perfect secret Santa gift for his long time crush.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> This was written for the secret Santa gift exchange on the Founder's discord server! Merry Christmas Kaiyaru! I hope you like it! 💜💜

Tobirama sighed, leaning his head against the small window beside him. His plane would be landing soon, and he would finally be home for the holidays. 

And yet… somehow with every minute closer to landing they got, Tobirama became even more nervous. 

_ This was it. This was the year.  _

For far too long he had been hiding his feelings… hiding  _ himself.  _ And for what? To avoid embarrassment? To spend eternity wondering? 

_ No.  _ It was finally time, and it was his older brother's  _ ridiculous  _ secret Santa idea that had finally gotten the ball rolling. 

Tobirama looked down into his hand, clutching the tiny scrap of paper Hashirama had mailed him two months ago. Madara's name was written there, scrawled in perfect penmanship that had been haunting Tobirama's  _ dreams.  _

It was the first year that Madara and his brother were joining them for the holidays… and  _ of course  _ Hashirama had "magically" drawn the name of his long-time crush for him in his absence. 

The whole situation  _ reeked  _ of collusion. 

Still, Tobirama had thought hard, trying desperately to come up with the perfect gift. 

This was his final year in school, and he had no more excuses. Madara had moved back to Konoha, and Tobirama would be doing the same in five months. 

However, no gift that he found was enough to show the true depth of his feelings. Everything could be misconstrued, taken as just a sign of keen observational skills instead of the deep  _ romantic  _ feelings he held for the older man. 

Tobirama had found plenty of things. The closet in his dorm room was  _ packed  _ full of gifts that had been tossed aside, deemed unworthy of the man that had stolen his heart. None were good enough.

It took until two days before his flight for Tobirama to  _ finally  _ figure out what he wanted to do. 

He would announce his feelings in the most obvious way possible. (Aside from making uncomfortable declarations with his words, of course.) A simple kiss would suffice. Madara was smart. He would understand. 

At least Tobirama  _ hoped  _ he would. 

The tricky part would be avoiding his brother. Truly, he loved his older brother. Hashirama had always been there for him, even when no one else was. But he could also be…  _ excessive.  _

Tobirama shut his eyes, taking several deep breaths as the stewardess announced their approaching landing. Immediately, his mind was flooded with images of perfect pink lips curling into a smile over pearly white teeth. 

~

No matter how early in the day Tobirama scheduled his flights, Hashirama was always awake and waiting for him to arrive. This time was no different, and despite how loud Hashirama's excitable shrieking was, Tobirama was happy to see his brother again. 

"Tobi! I've missed you so much!" Hashirama crowed, lifting Tobirama to the point where his feet were no longer on the ground. 

_ "Anija,  _ put me down!" Tobirama hissed, fighting off a smile as his brother's happiness warmed his heart. 

Hashirama pouted, but thankfully put him down. Once Tobirama's feet were firmly planted on the floor, he grabbed his bags and ushered his brother out of the airport. 

The trip home was the same as usual. Hashirama babbled about all the new developments about anyone that they knew, and Tobirama tuned him out to stare out the window. 

As he often did, the younger Senju was thinking about how soft Madara's hair might be. Despite the wild look of the dark locks, Tobirama knew that the Uchiha took great care with his hair. 

Maybe Madara would let him brush it. 

"Tobi?"

Tobirama snapped out of his musings to look at his brother, who was staring at him with concern in his eyes instead of watching the road. 

"Pay attention to your driving, Anija." He scolded. Hashirama's giant brown eyes were focused on the road again, and Tobirama almost rolled his eyes as his lips morphed into another pout. 

"What is it?" 

Hashirama's mood changed in an instant, his eyes brightening and his mouth curling into a smile. "I was wondering what you bought for Madara?" 

This time, Tobirama  _ did  _ roll his eyes. "That is none of your business."

"Tobi." Hashirama spoke harshly, and the silver-haired man recognized the tone as something  _ very _ serious. "You  _ did  _ get him a gift… right? He has had a difficult year."

Tobirama barely resisted the urge to snap at his brother.  _ Of course  _ he knew. How could he not? Tajima's sudden death had come as a shock to them all, leaving Madara and Izuna the only two left in their clan. 

Izuna had moved home immediately, taking over the household in an effort to keep hold of their childhood home, but couldn't manage on his own. Madara joined him fairly quickly, jumping to help his younger brother just like he knew Hashirama would have done. 

With only two members of the Uchiha left and three original Senju members, it wasn't much of a stretch when Mito and Hashirama had invited the duo to join them for the holidays. Tobirama had actually been excited to have an excuse to spend time around his crush… until Hashirama had started all of this  _ secret Santa  _ business. 

"Obviously I  _ got him something _ ." Tobirama snapped, doing his best to glare out the window instead of at his brother. "It just  _ isn't any of your business. _ " 

"Fine. Be that way." Hashirama answered sulkily, before starting right back on the endless stream of gossip. Tobirama rolled his eyes once again, huffing in quiet amusement at his air headed sibling. 

~

"Did you set out the forks?" Mito asked from her position in front of the stove. 

"Of course." Tobirama replied, zipping around the kitchen to make some final adjustments to the table settings. A sharp knock resounded from the front half of the house, and the room was suddenly  _ very  _ cold. 

Itama had called nearly two hours ago to break the news that he was spending Christmas Eve with his new girlfriend, which could only mean that whoever was at the door was an Uchiha. 

"Welcome!" Hashirama shouted, his voice at an obnoxious volume even from the other side of the house. Tobirama felt his entire body relax as Izuna grumbled an answer. 

"Can you make sure that he isn't  _ suffocating  _ anyone please?" Mito asked sweetly. 

Tobirama didn't answer, but Mito wasn't looking for one. Tobirama had never once denied anything she asked of him. Frankly, the woman was a  _ saint  _ for dealing with his brother on a regular basis. If she wanted Tobirama to make sure his older brother wasn't bear-hugging their guests into a  _ coma _ , then that's what he would do. 

Tobirama rounded the corner to see a wild mane of black hair trying to escape his brother's arms… and Izuna off to the side. Tobirama paused, watching as  _ Madara  _ cursed and tried to punch his way out of Hashirama's hold.

_ Of course  _ they would show up  _ together.  _ It was silly of him to think anything else. Tobirama steeled himself.  _ He could do this.  _ He just had to go a  _ little while  _ without thinking about how foolish this whole plan was.  _ Kiss  _ Madara? In what world would that even work? 

Madara released himself (despite Izuna doing nothing but laughing his ass off) and spun around with a scowl on his face. Even angry, Madara's face was beautiful. Those lips moved gracefully, showing off the perfectly white teeth that were hiding behind them. 

_ What he would give to taste them.  _

Okay. Maybe  _ that  _ was why Tobirama had come up with such a ridiculous plan. He needed to know. He needed an answer to a question that had been haunting him for quite some time. 

_ Could Madara like him back? _

Tobirama managed to peel his eyes away from luscious lips, just in time to catch that Madara had been talking to him. 

"Do you have a  _ problem _ with us being here or something?" Madara growled. Apparently, Tobirama's staring hadn't been taken very positively. 

"What? No! Of course not." He sputtered, feeling his face heat up in an incredibly embarrassing blush. "I'm just…  _ tired _ . My flight was fairly early." 

Tobirama's impromptu excuse seemed to appease the older man, his tense body relaxing and a soft smile brightening his face as he inhaled the scent of Mito's cooking. 

Tobirama would like to say that he wasn't  _ smitten…  _ but it was times like this that made him realize just how deep he was. He watched as the Uchiha's face softened, his fondness for food outshining any defensiveness that remained. 

~

Dinner was a calm affair. Hashirama planted himself firmly at the head of the table, with Mito to his left, and Tobirama by her side. Izuna had taken a place at Hashirama's right, leaving Madara sitting across from Tobirama. 

_ Of course.  _

Madara was quiet. Though he was very obviously listening to the other three chattering away, it was clear that his food was more important than idle small talk. 

Tobirama had always been quiet, but it didn't matter much when Izuna and Hashirama were doing enough talking to cover for all of Konoha. 

The younger Senju watched as Madara's sharp eyes kept track of the conversation, all while gracefully clearing his plate.  _ How  _ he managed to eat without getting his hair in his food, Tobirama would never know. 

"Itama has given us his blessing to exchange our secret Santa gifts without him. So Tobi, he will bring your gift in the morning." 

Tobirama hummed, and nodded towards his older brother as he deposited the last of the dishes on the counter near the sink. Itama always gave wonderful gifts, and he could only imagine what his youngest brother had gotten for him. 

~

Tobirama looked on at the peaceful scene before him, his heart racing as his inevitable embarrassment edged closer. Izuna was busy showing Hashirama how to use the new Ipod he had bought for him. The high end hair dryer Mito had given Izuna was resting snugly in his lap while she watched her husband fondly out of the corner of her eyes. Madara had just finished explaining the fancy lotion set he had gifted her, and everyone was thankfully distracted enough not to pay him any mind. 

That is… until Madara realized that he had not gotten a gift yet. Tobirama would applaud the way the man stiffened, and looked around the room  _ without  _ looking expectantly in his direction… but that would have made things even more awkward than they already were. 

Tobirama slowly built up his courage. This was  _ Madara.  _ The man he had been in love with for  _ years.  _ The man who had never failed to catch his attention every time he entered a room. He  _ deserved  _ a present, and Tobirama could only hope that his was acceptable. 

He cleared his throat, just loud enough that Madara would hear, and willed himself to speak. "Madara… could you come to the kitchen with me for a moment?" 

_ Awkward. It was so very awkward.  _

Madara stared at him, his jaw moving as if he were trying to find the words to say, before quietly grumbling out an acceptance. Tobirama could feel eyes on them as they both silently stood and walked out, but none of that mattered. 

_ He was going to  _ **_kiss_ ** _ Madara, and he was absolutely terrified.  _

Madara was only a couple of steps behind him when they entered the kitchen. Tobirama led them to the farther end, away from the front room and any prying eyes. (Specifically, away from Hashirama.) 

"Tobirama." 

Madara's voice stopped him short, and he turned to face the man who had ruled over his dreams for the last few years. 

"It's okay if you didn't get me a gift. I understand." Madara spoke quickly, staring at something down on the floor. 

He looked…  _ sad.  _

Tobirama's heart dropped out of his chest and into his stomach. Madara's face was not meant to be  _ sad.  _

"I  _ do  _ have a gift for you, Madara." Tobirama replied quickly, hoping that the Uchiha wouldn't continue to look so  _ dejected.  _ "I won't lie, it took me a while to figure out what I wanted to give you. Nothing I found quite conveyed the emotion I was hoping for." 

Madara's eyebrows scrunched together, his confusion making his nose wrinkle adorably. "What do you mean?" 

Tobirama exhaled slowly, bracing himself for rejection before leaning forward to finally feel Madara's lips against his. They were soft, but predictably stiff with the older man's surprise. 

Tobirama pulled away slowly, whispering as he attempted to calm his racing heart. "Merry Christmas, Madara." 

Madara's entire face had erupted in a bright blush, his mouth was dangling open in shock, and his eyes were fixed on Tobirama's lips. 

Perhaps it was a bit presumptuous, but he was  _ pretty sure  _ Madara was going to react positively. 

Madara's mouth started to move, but he didn't say anything as Hashirama's voice suddenly echoed through the room. 

"There you are! We were going to sing some Christmas songs!" Hashirama bellowed, throwing an arm over Madara's shoulders. He looked between the two for a moment, very clearly trying to discern why they were both hiding out in the kitchen. Eventually, his eyes settled on Tobirama's. 

He was certain he was blushing all the way to the roots of his hair, but tried not to draw attention to it. 

Hashirama's smile was not normally something that worried him… but Tobirama had just kissed his brother's  _ best friend _ . 

"Otouto, did you give Madara your gift? What is it? Can I see?"

Tobirama was ready to run out the door and never come back, but Madara rescued them both. 

_ "Christmas songs?  _ You actually  _ want  _ to sing Christmas songs?  _ Who dropped you on your head?!" _ Madara protested, the pink on his face slowly fading away as his voice rose. 

Tobirama was grateful for the distraction, even if it meant Hashirama  _ immediately  _ started wailing about being picked on… but he also had  _ no clue  _ what was going on in Madara's head. 

_ Did he hate his gift? _

_ Did he hate  _ **_Tobirama_ ** _?  _

_ Did he perhaps want to go make out in the closet?  _

Tobirama's brain pummeled him with questions, most of them negative, and he found he could only stare at the floor as he followed the older men back towards Mito and Izuna. Thankfully, neither of the other two cared to ask about Tobirama's gift, not that he was in any sort of shape to answer. 

Madara was being led around by his brother, who was desperately trying to convince him of the merits of caroling. Tobirama's eyes couldn't move away. They were locked onto the man's broad shoulders, and the strong arms that continuously tried to shove his friend away in anger. His crimson eyes drifted over black hair as he wondered if he would have his chance to run his fingers through it after all. 

Only time would tell, but that didn't mean the younger man's brain would let him stop thinking about it until then. 

~

The night was excessively long and heart-wrenching. Hashirama  _ did  _ convince most of the group to sing. Tobirama  _ thought  _ Madara was watching him throughout the evening, but the older man was frustratingly good at looking away at the last moment. 

_ What did it mean?  _

Tobirama cursed his scholarly mind. Why couldn't he be a distractible airhead like his older brother? Why did he need to remain silent all night, stuck dwelling on the softness of Madara's lips inside his own head? 

_ Finally,  _ it was a reasonable hour to retire to his bedroom. Mito was tired, and Izuna had passed out nearly an hour ago. Tobirama walked away as they all bid each other Goodnight, making an escape towards his bedroom with his tail between his legs.

Madara hadn't pulled him aside all night. He hadn't made any sort of sign or eye contact the entire time they were within ten feet of each other. Tobirama knew he had likely imagined Madara's eyes tracking him, and had only gotten his hopes up throughout the night. 

Tobirama would argue that he  _ wasn't  _ pouting, but he certainly made no effort to announce his departure. He was going to lay down, take some sleeping pills, and hopefully wake up just in time for his flight in two days. 

His pale fingers had hardly touched the doorknob before he was being forcefully turned around and pushed up against the wall. 

Red eyes met black as Madara crowded into his space. The older man's brows furrowed into determination as warmth spread through Tobirama's stomach. Madara's fingers dug into his waist, and his hair was seemingly  _ everywhere _ , but none of that mattered when the Uchiha carefully leaned in to capture his lips in another kiss. 

Tobirama's heart rate sped up as their mouths hungrily crashed together. Madara tasted sweet like the candy canes he had been snacking on all night, and Tobirama didn't protest when a warm tongue pressed it's way past his lips. 

Madara's body was a pleasant weight against him, and his hands moved up to  _ finally  _ slide through hair that was just as silky as he had always imagined it would be. 

Madara groaned and he firmed his grip, pulling away from the kiss but not moving very far. Both of them were out of breath, their foreheads connecting as they stared into each other's eyes. 

"Sorry that you had to wait all night… I just didn't want either of our brothers to ruin this moment." Madara whispered. "I just… I've liked you for a long time, and I never thought I would get to kiss you." 

Tobirama's breath hitched, his fingers tightening again in Madara's hair as he thought about the implications. It was too good to be true, but he had never known Madara to be anything but straightforward. It was hard to think logically with his own body trapped between Madara and the wall, but what he  _ did  _ know was that he  _ wanted this _ . Desperately. 

Madara reacted immediately when Tobirama connected their mouths again, humming and skimming his hands along his hips. The heat of their passion was making him nearly dizzy, love and  _ need  _ building within him until he was fairly certain he would explode if he didn't say anything. He broke them apart again, gasping as his head bumped back against the wall. Madara followed him, kissing along his jaw and somehow managing to press  _ closer.  _

"Madara… I like you too, and I… would you like to come with me into my room?" Tobirama asked breathlessly as the older man continued attacking his skin, peppering kisses along his jaw and sucking a deep purple mark right below his ear. 

Madara only answered in a growl, one hand regrettably leaving Tobirama's side to turn the doorknob and pull him through into his own bedroom. 

~

Madara  _ could not believe this.  _ No, really. This had to be some sort of dream, right? 

First, the infuriatingly quiet Senju had kissed him.  _ Kissed him.  _ Madara had been pining after the albino bastard for as long as he cared to remember. Even when he was a tiny little annoyance following his older brother around like a lost puppy. 

In hindsight, Madara knew it was the eyes that had done him in. The bloody crimson color had drawn him in since the very first time he had ever laid eyes on Hashirama and the pasty white shadow that followed him around. 

Over the years he had learned much about the younger boy. Had watched him stand up for those weaker than him, even when he had been picked on and bullied himself for his coloring. He had watched as he nursed kittens back to health, tutored Hashirama and helped him with his homework, and had seen his eyes light up with excitement when he had found an interesting book in the library. 

Tobirama had grown into a  _ very  _ attractive man, and Madara could only  _ wish  _ he'd had the courage to ask him out in the past. 

And then? Well, apparently the kami had smiled down upon him because he was  _ kissing Tobirama down into his own mattress.  _

The younger man was happily pinned beneath him, his pale fingers digging pleasantly into his hair, and his hips surging up to meet his own as Madara attempted to kiss him within an inch of his life. 

And it was clearly working… if the erection pressing into the side of his leg had anything to say about it. Tobirama's porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight that filtered in through the window as Madara lifted the bottom of his shirt, revealing toned abs that had him practically drooling. 

"You're beautiful." Madara gasped breathily, running his hands over perfectly unblemished skin. He knew Tobirama's skin care regimen was excessive because of his condition, but had never had the pleasure of feeling it for himself before. 

Tobirama shivered beneath him, and as much as Madara wanted to continue… there was one thing he needed to know. 

"How far do you want to take this? What  _ is  _ this?" He whispered, leaning in to nuzzle at the younger man's throat. "I won't lie to you… I don't think I could handle a one-night-stand.  _ Not with you _ ." 

Tobirama gasped, leaning into the contact as Madara dropped his weight down between Tobirama's legs to keep him from rutting against him again. He  _ needed  _ an answer. If this was just a one-time thing… he couldn't do it. Even what they had done already was enough to drive Madara insane with lust. 

"No." Tobirama answered shakily, his voice small and insecure. "I want  _ more  _ than that. I want a  _ relationship. _ " 

Madara hummed happily, pressing firmly against the silver-haired man and gripping the milky-white skin over his ribs. Tobirama whimpered as he ground his erection down against him, clearly trying to keep in mind that they were only a couple rooms down from their sleeping brothers. 

Personally, Madara couldn't care less that Izuna was down the hall.  _ Kami knows  _ his hellion of a little brother had put him through plenty worse.  _ Hashirama  _ on the other hand… well that was definitely something he didn't want to think too much about when he was currently trying to undress the man's younger brother. 

Tobirama lifted his hips as Madara slid his pants down his legs, kicking them off gracelessly while Madara tossed his shirt over his head. They were kissing again in no time, thin lips moving against his easily as they continued rutting against each other. 

Tobirama's body fit beneath his perfectly, both of them reduced down to hormones and sweaty skin. Madara sat back, frantically trying to work his pants off so that they could slot together again, and Tobirama took that moment to roll and dig through his nightstand. He knew what he  _ thought  _ the other man was looking for, and tried to fight against the visions of a teenaged Tobirama using lube on this very bed. 

The silver-haired man grinned triumphantly at him as he casually tossed a half-used bottle of lube in his direction, unaware of the lewd pictures flying through Madara's head. 

_ Tobirama, naked and on his back, eyebrows furrowed and his eyes screwed shut as he fingered himself.  _

_ Tobirama, face buried in his pillow and his delicious ass up in the air, three fingers deep inside of himself.  _

Madara groaned, watching as Tobirama slid off his boxers, the last article of clothing blocking him from a full view of his glorious body. Judging by the mischievous look in those red eyes, he knew what he was doing as Madara was awestruck. Miles of pale skin, smooth and beautiful, caught his attention. The only scar appeared to be one on his right hip, which Madara distinctly remembered from when they were younger, when Tobirama fell out of a tree while trying to rescue baby bluebirds from an owl. 

Madara reached out, tracing the thin white line that curved with his hip. He remembered how much blood had soaked through Tobirama's clothes, and how panicked he had been as he carried the younger boy into the house. It hadn't been anything serious, of course, but it was the first time Madara could remember being truly scared of anything. 

Tobirama huffed impatiently. "Quit reliving the past, Madara. Let's just worry about  _ right now. _ "

The younger man wiggled his hips to make a point, his cock jutting out proudly over the bottom of his stomach. Madara leaned down immediately, licking a long stripe up the side of that beautiful cock in apology, listening to Tobirama's surprised gasp with a smirk. 

Tobirama's legs were bent, his feet planted on the bed, giving Madara an absolutely wonderful view of his tight ass.

"Have you done this before?" Madara asked as he opened the bottle and drenched his fingers. His only answer was a quick nod. Tobirama's eyes were locked onto his slick fingers, his mouth propped open with anticipation. 

As much as he didn't want to think of his new lover having been with others in the past, he was happy that he wouldn't need to be  _ as _ careful. One wet finger traced around his tight rim, and Tobirama threw his head back against his pillow. His fingers dug into the sheets as Madara pressed in, feeling around and starting to stretch him.

_ Kami,  _ he was tight. Madara groaned just at the feel of his muscles pulsing around his finger. 

"I'm not a delicate  _ flower,  _ Madara. You can move much faster than that." Tobirama gasped out, a teasing glint in his eyes nearly buried by the obvious  _ want _ reflected in them. Madara took him at his word, adding the second finger on the next thrust. 

The younger man started to moan quietly, so Madara took it upon himself to climb up the bed and kiss him while his fingers worked their magic. Tobirama accepted his advances happily, fingers sliding into his hair once more as their tongues danced together.

Tobirama's hips started moving to meet his fingers, and he took that as a sign to slide the third in alongside them. He writhed below him, fingers clawing up his shoulders and whimpering softly. "Please… Madara… I need you." 

To Madara, there wasn't a sweeter sound in the world at that moment. Tobirama begging for his cock very quickly went to the top of the list, and he was lucky he had enough self-control to not blow his load at that alone. The Uchiha had never considered himself a tease, so he carefully started removing his fingers from Tobirama's ass. 

Their lips met again as Madara lubed up his cock, though not for very long. Madara broke away, drifting down Tobirama's skin, nipping and licking wherever he saw fit. When he pressed his cock past the first ring of muscles, he took a perfectly pink nipple into his mouth, sucking and drawing out more beautiful sounds from his lover. 

The body beneath him trembled as he slowly pushed in further, stopping only once his hips met Tobirama's legs. They were wrapped around his waist tightly, pulling them closer together even as Madara waited a moment to make sure everything was still okay.

"Is this alright?" He asked breathlessly, holding himself up with shaking arms to ensure that he didn't completely crush the man under him. 

_ "Yes."  _ Tobirama answered in a deep moan, shifting his hips to egg him on. Madara rose to the challenge, pulling back until he was barely inside, and then pressing in again. Tobirama moaned loud enough that he became concerned for their continued privacy. As much as he enjoyed the delicious noises spilling from wonderfully thin lips, Madara didn't want their time here…  _ interrupted. _

One of his hands moved, gently covering Tobirama's mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds. The younger man placed a hand over his, a silent permission that Madara was thankful for. The absolute  _ last  _ thing he wanted to do was upset the person he hoped to build a future with. 

Things picked up after that. Madara thrust inside of Tobirama's pliant body, moving in and out, in and out, and trying not to moan too loudly as the skin was broken on his back by blunt fingernails. 

Crimson eyes rolled back as Tobirama nearly screamed into his hand, his body shaking as he came between them. It was beautiful, and Madara's only regret was that he couldn't allow his lover to be as loud as he wished. 

Next time, they would definitely have to change that. 

The thought that there  _ would, in fact,  _ be a next time spurred Madara on. He picked up the pace, slamming into the post-orgasmic body under him, until he couldn't hold back anymore. He spilled into Tobirama, grunting and diving in for another kiss. 

Tobirama hummed happily, smiling and connecting their foreheads as they separated. He looked happier than Madara could ever remember seeing him, and it warmed his heart to know that it was because of  _ him. _

Their next kisses were soft, unhurried in a way that spoke of much deeper feelings than "like". Madara wouldn't press. He wasn't sure he was ready to spill his heart out just yet. Those feelings would certainly still be waiting later. 

The duo slowly helped each other clean up, both of them crawling into bed and curling up together.

"You'll stay?" Tobirama asked quietly, tightening his grip around Madara's waist as if to hold him hostage.

"Of course." Madara responded with a chuckle. "Wouldn't even  _ dream  _ of leaving. You won't be getting rid of me  _ that  _ easily." He tightened his own grip on the younger man, pulling him in close enough for him to tuck his head under Madara's chin. 

It was very comfortable. cozy enough that Madara didn't care to move until morning. Not even Hashirama himself could come in here and separate them. In fact, he didn't even care if his buffoon of a friend saw him leaving Tobirama's room in the morning. None of it mattered. They were  _ together, _ finally, after so many years of following silver hair and brilliant red eyes from a distance… and Madara wouldn't allow anyone to tear them apart. 

The Uchiha inhaled deeply, focusing on the  _ fresh rainfall  _ smell of Tobirama's shampoo. His eyes drifted shut, the sounds of soft breathing lulling him to sleep. 

Surely, they would need to talk more in the morning, but Madara was very happy. He was happy that Tobirama had the courage to do what he never could, and had led them to  _ this.  _

~

Morning came quickly, and along with it was the annoyance that was  _ waking up _ . Tobirama groaned and stretched as soft knocking echoed through his room. Hashirama was  _ always  _ excited for Christmas Day, and absolutely nothing would stop that.

_ Well, maybe  _ **_one_ ** _ thing could,  _ Tobirama thought as Madara grunted and rolled over next to him. 

"Aniki, get up. It's time for breakfast. Quit making out with Tobirama long enough to shovel some food down your throat!" Izuna yelled through the door, making both lovers freeze where they were. There was no doubt that the entire house had heard his outburst, and Tobirama thought about escaping out of the window as Hashirama's offended squawking echoed through the building. 

Instead, Madara's hand found his, interlocking their fingers as black eyes met his own. "Don't worry. I'll murder him later. We'd better get dressed before your brother gets away from Mito and storms in here." 

There was something in Madara's smile that was reassuring and calming in a way that Tobirama couldn't quite explain. He loved this man, and knew that no matter what happened (and no matter how upset Hashirama would be), that everything would be okay as long as Madara was by his side.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day!
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @Kakayamaforever


End file.
